Oliver Ford Davies
|lieu = Londres, Angleterre |nationalité = Britannique |job = Acteur |activité = 1972 - |personnage = Mestre Cressen |saisons = 2 |prem. apparition = "Le Nord se souvient" |dern. apparition = "Le Nord se souvient" |imdb_id = 0203882 |allocine_id = 60217 |twitter_user = }}Oliver Ford Davies né le 12 août 1939 à Londres, en Angleterre, est un acteur britannique. Il interprète le rôle de Mestre Cressen dans la deuxième saison de Game of Thrones. Filmographie Cinéma *1986 : Defence of the Realm de David Drury : Anthony Clegg *1988 : Jade, court métrage de Jonathan Hourigan : Professeur *1989 : Scandal de Michael Caton-Jones : Mr. Woods, MI5 *1990 : Paper Mask de Christopher Morahan : Coroner *1995 : Raison et sentiments d'Ang Lee : Dr Harris *1997 : La Dame de Windsor de John Madden : Dean of Windsor *1997 : Mrs. Dalloway de Marleen Gorris : Hugh Whitbread *1998 : McLibel: Two Worlds Collide, documentaire de Franny Armstrong et Ken Loach : Dr Arnott *1998 : Titanic Town de Roger Michell : Whittington *1999 : Un mari idéal d'Oliver Parker : Sir Hugo Danforth *1999 : Star Wars, épisode I : La Menace fantôme de George Lucas : Sio Bibble *2001 : Coup de peigne de Paddy Breathnach : Dr Hamilton *2001 : Les Visiteurs en Amérique de Jean-Marie Poiré : Pit Rivers *2001 : Revelation de Stuart Urban : Professeur Casaubon *2002 : Star Wars, épisode II : L'Attaque des clones de George Lucas : Sio Bibble *2003 : Johnny English de Peter Howitt : Archevêque de Cantorbéry *2003 : The Mother de Roger Michell : Bruce *2004 : Gladiatress de Brian Grant (non crédité) *2005 : Star Wars, épisode III : La Revanche des Sith de George Lucas : Sio Bibble *2005 : Heidi de Paul Marcus : Dr Classen *2011 : The Deep Blue Sea de Terence Davies : Hester's Father *2012 : Victoria Meets, court métrage de Robert Bierman : William Gladstone Télévision Téléfilms *1977 : Philby, Burgess and Maclean de Gordon Flemyng : Patterson *1980 : Closing Ranks de Gordon Flemyng : Docteur *1987 : Cause célèbre de John Gorrie : J.D. Casswell *1989 : Wiesenthal de Michael Caton-Jones : Commandant de police *1991 : The War That Never Ends de Jack Gold : Représentant Melian *1992 : The Cloning of Joanna May de Philip Saville : Gerald *1994 : MacGyver: Le Trésor perdu de l'Atlantide (Lost Treasure of Atlantis) de Michael Vejar : Professeur Carson *1996 : Truth or Dare de John Madden : Derek McKendrick *1997 : Scandale à la cour (A Royal Scandal) de Sheree Folkson : Lord Liverpool *1999 : David Copperfield de Simon Curtis : Mr. Wickfield *2001 : Jack et le Haricot magique de Brian Henson : Dr Newman *2002 : Sunday de Charles McDougall : Lord Halisham *2002 : Bertie and Elizabeth de Giles Foster : Archbishop Lang *2002 : Murder de Beeban Kidron : Père Daniel *2002 : Sirens de Nicholas Laughland : Henry Marshall *2003 : Meurtre au champagne de Tristram Powell : Colonel Geoffrey Reece *2004 : Wren: The Man Who Built Britain, documentaire : Sir Roger Pratt *2005 : Cherished de Robin Sheppard : Lord Justice Judge *2007 : The Relief of Belsen de Justin Hardy : Martin Lipscomb *2008 : Margaret Thatcher: The Long Walk to Finchley de Niall MacCormick : Sir Donald Kaberry Séries télévisées *1972 : Spyder's Web : Heath / One (2 épisodes) *1973 : Moonbase 3 (mini-série) : Astronaute (1 épisode) *1973 : Poigne de fer et séduction : Hansen (1 épisode) *1973 : The Brontës of Haworth (mini-série) : John Hunter Thompson (1 épisode) *1974 : Father Brown : Détective Inspecteur Corliss (1 épisode) *1974-1977 : Crown Court : Divers rôles (4 épisodes) *1982 : Tenko : Prêtre (2 épisodes) *1983 : The Citadel (mini-série) : Révérend Parry *1983 : The Nation's Health : Mr. Attwood (1 épisode) *1984 : Mitch : Department's Assistant Commissioner Gradley (1 épisode) *1988 : Hannay : Ambassadeur russe (1 épisode) *1988 : A Very Peculiar Practice : Conférencier (1 épisode) *1988 : King & Castle : Jackson (1 épisode) *1988 : A Very British Coup (mini-série) : Tweed, un membre du personnel (3 épisodes) *1988 : A Taste for Death (mini-série) : Père Francis Barnes (6 épisodes) *1989 : Casualty : Le Major (1 épisode) *1989 : Confessional : Évêque de Londres (1 épisode) *1989-1994 : Screen Two : Divers rôles (2 épisodes) *1990 : Chancer : Vicaire (1 épisode) *1990 : Screen One : James Acheson (1 épisode) *1991 : Inspecteur Morse : Frederick Redpath (1 épisode) *1992 : Goodbye Cruel World (mini-série) : Collins (2 épisodes) *1992 : Van der Valk : Guus Kroese (1 épisode) *1992 : Les Aventures du jeune Indiana Jones : Capitaine du navire (1 épisode) *1992 : Anglo Saxon Attitudes (mini-série) : Professeur Stokesay (3 épisodes) *1992 : Covington Cross : Comte de Rougham (1 épisode) *1993 : Maigret : Dr Pardon (1 épisode) *1993 : Alleyn Mysteries : Sir Herbert Carrados (1 épisode) *1993 : Between the Lines : John Gollap (1 épisode) *1995 : Coogan's Run : Dr Phillips (1 épisode) *1995-2001 : Kavanagh : Peter Foxcott, QC (26 épisodes) *1996 : Expert Witness (documentaire) : Professeur Alan Usher (1 épisode) *1996 : Wycliffe : Dr Donald Treloar (1 épisode) *1997 : Pie in the Sky : James Truman (1 épisode) *1997 : The Uninvited *1997 : A Dance to the Music of Time (mini-série) : Le Bas (2 épisodes) *1999 : Heartbeat : Henry Tomkinson (1 épisode) *2000 : Hercule Poirot : Dr Sheppard (épisode Le Meurtre de Roger Ackroyd) *2001 : The Way We Live Now (mini-série) : Mr. Longestaffe (4 épisodes) *2002 : Foyle's War : Lawrence Gascoigne (1 épisode) *2003 : My Uncle Silas : Cosmo (1 épisode) *2003 : MI-5 : Sir Richard "Dickie" Bowman (1 épisode) (non crédité) *2004 : Rosemary and Thyme : Sir Basil Slavinski (1 épisode) *2005 : Inspecteur Barnaby : Otto Benham (1 épisode) *2007 : Meurtres en sommeil : Hugo Keegan (2 épisodes) *2011 : Land Girls : Évêque Selvey (1 épisode) *2012 : Game of Thrones : Maester Cressen (1 épisode) *2013 : Miss Marple : Major Palgrave (1 épisode) *2014 : 37 Days (mini-série) : Cunliffe (1 épisode) en:Oliver Ford Davies de:Oliver Ford Davies ru:Оливер Форд Девис Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Rôle mineur Catégorie:Rôle terminé